Arcadios
Arcadios is a Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Arcadios is a muscular, well-built man of average height, seen to be wearing Armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. Personality When first introduced, Arcadios seemed to have a dark personality, and had a tendency to use metaphors while talking. At first glance, he seemed to be affiliated with Zeref (whom he called "Lord"), and thus he didn't come across as a person with good intentions. In continuing with this malevolent persona, Arcadios was also a person willing to sacrifice the lives of others in order to achieve his own goals. However, if it turned out to be absolutely necessary, he would also not hesitate to sacrifice his own life to achieve the same purpose. Despite all this, it is revealed that he had pretended to be the villain all along, simply to protect Princess Hisui E. Fiore, the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Plan. He is shown to have a very honourable, selfless, and dedicated side to him, willing to pay with his own life for doubting the truth of his liege's words. He is also shown to be a very shrewd and observant person, sensing the truth behind Future Lucy's words by just observing her emotional responses, and taking note of the Rescue Team's location without even turning his head in their direction. Skills & Abilities * Enhanced Durability: Arcadios has been shown to be capable of taking loads of damage and be able to walk shortly afterwards. Additionally, Arcadios was able to walk through extremely thick lava using just his legs, and survived being completely submerged in it for a brief instant with no lasting side effects. Weapons * Jade Amulet: A powerful, protective amulet that, according to Loke, protected Arcadios from the lava pit. It is an ordinary amulet with an intricately designed chain and a jade stone centered between a decorative frame featuring a pair of crossing swords. * White Lily Armor: A pure white Armor that, according to the guards, serves as his main battle Armor. The Armor consists of a full helmet, with ornamental "hair", of sorts, on the top, that leaves the mouth region uncovered, large pauldrons with lily blossom-shaped metal plates at the bottom, that are curled upwards. The upper vambrace is completely missing, leaving the underside of both of his upper arms and elbows unprotected, while the cowter is directly connected to the lower vambrace and the gauntlet. The gauntlet encloses the underarms and wrists completely, whilst three joints for each finger ensure flexibility. The tasset consists of four metal plates that are all in the shape of lily blossoms. Like the parts covering the arms, the back of the legs are unprotected, while the shins and feet are completely armoured. In addition, Arcadios completes his Armor by donning a cape imprinted with the sigil of the Kingdom of Fiore. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Major Attaway. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:False Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Kingdom of Fiore